Sucked into Kuroshitsuji!
by Falconclaws
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the world of Kuroshitsuji. What follows is utter madness and chaos. Collaborative story. Don't like, don't read. No Haten'
1. Swept Away

Hi! This is my first story so please go easy on me, ok? Reviews and critiques are appreciated! Apologies for the bad grammar. I try my best at it, really. If you don't like it, don't read it, so please no haters. If this is a short chapter I appologize. I also apologize for swmi-bad spellingish. Iff there is OOCness let me know please. Ssooooooo...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Kuroshitsuji charachters, however, I wish I this fact does not stop me from fantasizing.

I tapped my pencil impatiently on my desk, nervously glancing at the clock from time to time. I couldn't wait until I was released from the classroom, free to do as I pleased. After all, it was the last day of school. As in summer vacation was just around the corner. I wanted out of this prison. Now.(my school actualy looks like a prison. It has barred gates to keep the kids in) I squirmed around in my seat, counting down what might possibly be the longest five seconds of my life. Five... Four...Three...Two... One...FINALY! I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. I threw my hands in the air and shouted at the top of my lungs, "FFFRRRREEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOOOMM MMMMMMMM!", all the while running across campus. I laughed like my hysteric, insane, usually self would before accidentally running into a wall, which I do quite often. I picked myself up from the ground and brushed myself off. Nothing could ruin the last day of school for me. Mainly because me and my friend Morgan, who I call Kuro MoMo were going to watch Kuroshitsuji all friggen night! I walked over to where I was meeting her and waited there for a bit. After a few minuets, MoMo actualy bothered to show up. I waved and ran to her, "Hey you ready?!" MoMo nodded enthusiastically, "Hellz yeah! Black Butler all nighter! Wooo!" We walked to my house and dumped our bags by the door. We ran to the living room with the flat screen. Kuro MoMo made herself comfy on the big couch whilest I got the Kuroshitsuji D.V.D set up in the blue-ray player. I flopped on to the smaller couch just as our all-nighter began. I looked at the clock around halfway. It read 9:00 P.M. I was starting to feel drowsy, but I was determined to stay awake.

* * *

Kuro MoMo and I managed to finish the first season with minimal Fangirl nosebleeds. However, plenty of bloody tissues littered the floor. The time was nearly midnight as we started the second season. I started drifting asleep, despite my best efforts to stay awake. I didn't know about Kuro MoMo, but my eyelids started to drift closed. As I entered the darkness of sleep I heard my alarm clock signal midnight, but it sounded mixed with an old clock tower as well. Huh, that was funny...

* * *

I cracked an eye open. I was surrounded by darkness. I jolted up, whacking my head on a hard, but smooth surface. I dragged my hands across the strange surface that seemed to be wood, finding two outward pointing corners. I felt around a bit more and came to the conclusion that I was in some sort of box. I put my hands on what seemed to be the lid and pushed. It cracked open slightly and a dull light shone through the small openings that went around the sides. I gently slid the lid off and heard it hit the ground with a soft 'thunk'. I sat up and blinked a few times. Onces my eyes adjusted to the dim light, which was seemingly bright after being trapped in the darkness, I had to rub them to make sure I wasn't hallucinating again(don't ask). Staring at me were Sebastian Michealis, Ciel Phantomhive, and the Undertaker. I looked at what I seemed to be currently sitting in...I was in a coffin. Undertaker was first to respond, "My my Earl~ It seemes we have a visitor! You know, last I checked, that coffin was empty." by now Undertaker had made his way over and was looming above me. It took Ciel a few seconds to process the information, but he responded after a few seconds delay, replying, "It seems so. Quite odd, don't you think so, Sebastian?""Indeed, my lord."answered Sebastian. Undertaker grinned down at me, "so, the question is M'Dear, wherever did you come from? Ne~" I gulped, unsure how to answer. "W-What year is it?" I squeaked out. Undertaker grinned widely, "1889, M'Dear. What an odd thing to not know what year it currently is~" he chuckled to himself. Ciel cut in, "You still havn't answerad the question." I looked at the three cautiously. Undertaker seemed to looking at me, I wasn't sure. Ciel was glaring, silently demanding I answer the question, and Sebastian was smirking, like he seemed to know exactly where I had come from. I answered truthfully...in a way."You would never beleive me." I stated. Ciel was just about to object when the Undertaker replied simply, "Why don't you try me ne~" I gulped again and looked at Ciel and Sebastian, who both nodded encouragingly. "W-Well, I come from the future. Future America to be presice. Your story world renowned" Ciel frowned, "Prove it!" he demanded. Sebastian simply smirked at me. "Well, your name is Ciel Phantomhive for one.", I pointed to each as I said their names, "your Sebastian Michalis, a demon. And your Mr. Undertaker, a shinigami." I decided to reveal a little information as well. "I know that Ciel had to crossdress and was abducted by the Viscount of Druitt, Sebastian raped a nun and fucked Beast, Mr. Undertaker reaped the souls of Bloody Mary and Robin Hood. And I know about Alois being the little man-whore he is." Ciel looked shocked, embarrassed, furiouse, and flustered all at once. Sebastian looked a mix between embarrassed and angry. Undertaker glanced at me through his bangs curiously, expression unreadable. Again, Undertaker was the first to speak, "My my, what a curiouse lady we have here ne~""Call me lady one more time and I'll bite your head off." I threatened him. He immediately shut his mouth. I saw Sebastian whispering in Ciels ear. Ciel sighed and spoke to me, "Well it seems you are telling the truth. Do you know how to get back to your time?", I shook my head. "Oh. Well then. Do you at least know how you got here?" I shook my head again and heard Ciel mutter, "useless..." my eye twitched, "Well Excuse me."

"your excused" my eye twitched again.

"Hey! I want to be here just about as much as you want me to be here!" this was a total lie of course.

"I'd much rather be in my own time, where woman can vote, and have rights, and can pay their own taxes, and don't have to wear big poofy, lacy, hideous dresses all the time!" I ranted. The stuff about woman seemed to surprise Ciel."What? No way woman can do all those things! Their supposed to stay at home and cook and clean! Women can't vote, let alone pay their own taxes! It would cause total mayhem!" he said. I gave him a murderous look that sent even Ciel cowering away. I jolted out of the coffin and made a move to punch his face in. He flinched, expecting a hit. But Undertaker got there first and restrained me. "Well, while your in this time, you'll need a place to stay~ How about at the Earl's"

Ciel replied, "Don't offer people other's things!"

"But Earl, surely she cannot stay here. After all, this shop is far two old and dusty for a proper lady.", my eye twitched and I attempted to kick the Undertaker. He drew away quicker than I could get to him and he wagged a finger at me. Ciel interrupted our quarrel, "I suppose she could stay with us..."

"Nnooooooooooo!" I protested.

"No?", Ciel raised an eyebrow at me."Sebby-chan is scary." I hid behind the Undertaker, who was trying not to lagh at my immature spazy behavior. Sebastian frowned slightly, "Sebby-chan?" Ciel smirked, amused at the name I had givin his butler. I hung on to the Undertakers robes tightly. Undertaker, restraining from a laughing fit, made a suggestion, "I could take you weekends if you'd like that any better M'Dear?" I nodded rappidly. And so Ciel agreed and dragged me with him back to the town house where he was currently living while investigating a string of murders. And so it was decided that Ciel and Sebastian would take me weekdays and the Undertaker weekends. During the ride in the carrige to the townhouse, I wondered what had become of Kuro MoMo. After all I had caught her snoozing off as well, so she must be in the same world and time, right? I looked at the passing scenery, pondering what had become of her...


	2. The arrival of KuroMoMo

**_Morgan's POV_**

I awoke with a start in a bar of some sort, when I saw a figure in the shadows. "Wow I've never seen a lady drink like that!" That voice it sounded...familiar. "But I'm only 16!""And she becomes more attractive!"Wait...I know who that is..."The names Ronald Knox. And may I ask who you are?"Oh my God it's Ronald Knox! It's really him! "Rose. Rose Calander." _Rose Calander?! Where did that come from?! "_Well, judging by your eye color, you must be on your way to the academy."

"huh?"

"The Shinigami Academy...a school for new shinigami?"

"Nooooooooo! NO MORE SCHOOL!"

"Ha! You sound like me with overtime!"

There was a long akward pause."So...Rose, I hear there's a new girl at the Undertakers.", Ronnie said. "Really?!" _Could it be Bird? _"Yeah wanna check it out?" Ronald asked me."Yes!" I eagerly replied."I mean no, I probably wasted enough of your time as it is..." I quickly covered up my eagerness. I got up to leave when a wave of nausea quickly swept over me."Nonsense my love." Ronald caught me."Like I said, I've never seen a lady drink like that. It's best you stick with me for a while." he assisted me into a carrige, when for the first time I looked in his eyes. It was him. The kind eyes, the blond/black hair. Ronald seated himself across from me in the carrige and we started moving. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away to face the window as if nothing was happening. "Stupid! That may have been your only shot!" I muttered under my breath. I felt Ronald's breath on my neck and he whispered, "My eyesight may not be too keen but I can hear pretty damn well."

"WAIT YOU HEARD TH-" I turned my head to face him and he kissed me. It was perfect. His skilled tounge exploring my mouth, the gentleness of his touch, it was the passion and lust, as if he only wanted no one else but me. I pulled away, full of emotion, good and bad."R-""shh, why don't we find your friend at the Undertakers? Hm?" "O-Ok." The carrige stopped at a small apartment building. Ronald led me up to a suite that I knew was his. We entered and he went to his old fasioned phone(18th century remember?) . He dialed up a number."Will-senpai?...It's Ron...Yeah, Yeah, I know. Listen Senpai. Who's the new girl at the Undertakers?...Griff?...You actualy let her stay there?...Got it! Thanks senpai!" Ronnie hung up and walked over to me. "I found out she's actualy at the Phantomhive Mansion.""Great! Let's go!" "Hold up, you get some sleep first and then we go shopping for some new cloths for you." I examined my outfit; a grumpy hoody, foggy night pants...uh oh...that means! I looked under my hoodie and froze. My Ronald Knox shirt."You ok?" he asked."Fine.""Ok I'll be right back." He got up and left.

* * *

I seemed to havas fallen asleep and was awoken by Ronnie, "Hey, you alright? You were talking about birds and nuts in your sleep.""Yeah. Fine, sorry I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep." Good thing he didn't realize it was probably Knox not nuts. "So you ready to go shopping?" Ronnie took me to a small botique just outside of London for shinigami where I got red and black striped thigh highs, a cute mini skirt, with just enough skin showing. Ronald also brought out some glasses for me. I put them on and my vision cleared up. They were my usual, sporty, nerdy style. I hugged Ronald, "Thank you!" he grinned and lifted my chin up and looked in my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed back. He pulled away grinning. I almost whimpered in disappointment. Ronnie smirked and held me close. "It must have been a long day for you, why don't you ge some sleep?" I nodded, already feeling tired. Next thing I knew I was falling asleep in Ronnie's arms.


	3. The MAN-WHORE and Ronald underwear

**AU:** last chapter was KuroMoMo's chapter. Now ish my turn! Crap...got lazy, apologies for the shortness.

**Disclaimer:** I already told you! I own nothing but myself!

_~Bird's P.O.V~_

I was awoken by a loud squealing right next to my head. I jolted up to see who I needed to kill. I saw through blurry vision a blonde headed boy I reached for my glasses to see him clearly. Once I put them on I immediately started having a nosebleed. Alois Trancy was in bed. With. Me. I screamed and shoved him out of bed. Alois simply laughed and said, "Aww! Looks like I have awoken the sleeping beauty!" If looks could kill he would be dead from the death stare I gave him. He took the hint and started running. Luckily I am a lacrosse player, so naturally, I'm fast. I caught up to him easily and kicked him int the back, sending him flying down the hallway. Someone grabbed me by the ankles and lifted me into the air. I heard a deep monotone voice say, "I cannot have you kicking my Higness around, miss." I struggled, "AAHHH! Little bastard woke me up! Let go of me now, Claude!" _wait, Claude?! _I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the Trancy manor."How did I get here?!"(Desmond the moon bear)Claude dropped me on my head."Ow!" I protested? He started answering my question."The Earl Phantomhive and his butler came here, as the Earl had buisness with my young master. You were with them, however you were asleep. So seeing as my young master had taken a liking to you, the young Earl permitted that you stay here, much to my masters liking." Claude smirked and added, "My master had to beg to let you stay here. He was forced to stay away from the other Eadad for three days to let you stay." Realization hit me. "Ciel you filthy, schemeing bastard." Ceil had just killed two birds with one stone. One, he had gotten ris of me. Two, he had Trancy of his popped up behind me, "Ohh, look Claude, she is so unladylike! I think we just might have to punish her..." he placed his hands on my hips. Then he continued to move them lower...I ran away screaming. No. I am not ashamed. I managed to lock myself in a broomcloset and hide there for half an hour. I gulped when I heard Alois's voice. "Come out, come out where ever you are! I know your there and you can't hide~" he sang in the creepiest voice ever. I bolted fromthe closet and ran outside, jumping on the nearest carrige horse and riding the hell away from there. I rode to the Phantomhive mansion and knocked on the door. I rushed in after a rather surprised looking Sebastian opened the door. I ran to Ciels study and busted down the door."How did you-" he was quickly interrupted."WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LEAVING ME AT THE TRUANCY'S!DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT LITTLE MAN-WHORE TRIED TO DO TO ME?! I WAS ALMOST FUCKIN' RAPED YOU UNBELEIVABLE JACKASS!" I shouted.(I 3 caps-lock) I was about to punch his midget pirate face in when Sebastian appeared behind me and grabbed my fist. "Appologies my lady, but I cannot permit you to punch my young master. Besides, there is some one here to see you!" I growled, "Who is it? Rose Calander." I nodded, knowing that was KuroMoMo's OC."Kay, where is she?" Ciel looked releived that he wouldn't be getting a beat down. I smirked and ran to find her, not waiting for Sebbastian's reply. I ran into the front and saw MoMo with Ronald standing next to her. Luckily she had her bag with her. I dove into it and found my prize. I pulled it out and shoved it in Ronald's face, "LOOK RONNIE!SHE HAS YOU ON HER SHIRT!not memention underwear..." I started laughing hysterically at Ronnie's face, because it was flushed and confused at the same time. I ended up on the floor from laughing too hard. I never looked to see MoMo's reaction...


	4. AUTHOR RANT

Ok. So I got this one review and...let's call it some what of a rude awakening. It made me realize that my grammar and spelling are not the best and this may irritate some people, but keep in mind I'm still learning. I am not a serious writer, this is just something I do for fun and in my spare time. I am currently looking for a writing app on the iPad, as this is what I use to write on other than pen and paper. Still searching, once one is found the writing should improve. OOCness-SSSOOOO sorry about it. I haven't watched or read anything as I'm quite busy. I will do some research when I can though. Two people writing-Keep in mind that chapter two were written by someone else who is doing me the favor of doing a collaborative story with me. My friend tends to be a tad unrealistic in her fantasy's, and frankly so am I. I will try to educate the both of us so our writing becomes more realistic towards the 18th century, and oocness lessens and lessens until it stops.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey sorry for not posting an author's note last time! If you don't like kissing, "bad" language, or young reapers annoying Claude then navigate away and if your parents… WHY ARE YOU EVEN ON HERE! Sorry it's short my mom is sick so I got lazy!(hell yeah you did!)Also it was brought to my attention we got an angry response because our characters are "out of character" come on Kuroshitsuji is our life and we know these characters pretty damn well so… as Alois would put it all u haters GO ROLL IN SHIT!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT ROSE!

Torrey grabbed my t-shirt and under garments out of my suitcase and held them up for the world to see. If these were normal clothes I would have been fine but no! She had to find my Ronald Knox clothes I was utterly horrified! Bird was dying of laughter as I struggled to hold back tears. I turned to Ronald who looked confused/scarred for life.

"B-Bird!"

"AH HA HA HA HA!"

"Rose?"

"Sebastian, who is this freak!"

"Hey Momo is my friend!"

"Ma'am not to be rude but you did just expose something I am guessing was highly personal.'

"Never said I was a good friend"

Everyone was talking but I couldn't make sense of a single word they were saying.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was silent for a second. Ronald look shocked, Sebastian smirked, Ceil shot me a death stare and as for Bird;

"GO KURO MOMO!"

I shot her a dirty look. "Mr. Knox," Sebastian grinned "Do you know who Ms. Calander is?" Ronald was silent "There's something I need to tell you," I said shyly under my breath. I took his hand and lead him into the drawing room where I told him my story.

"So… your form the future?

"Yeah"

"I'm on a T.V. show?"

"Uh huh"

"And you have a massive crush on me?"

I blushed

"So how did you keep your cool when you met me?"

"Well… my Aunt is an alcoholic and my brother a control freak so I had to learn to hide my emotions!"

I smiled up at him unaware of what had just come out of my mouth. Ronald's face darkened and he embraced me.

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry. I wish you could stay with me but you've seen my place, it's not fit for a lady."

` My eye twitched, _did he just call me a lady?! _I left the room and Ciel and Sebastian entered. It was less than two minutes when I heard shouts from the drawing room.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! ONE REAPER IS MORE THAT ENOUGH!"

"PLEASE!"

"WHY SHOULD I HELP A VULGAR REAPER LIKE YOU?!"

"CAUSE~"

"UGH FINE! She can't stay her but she can,"

I couldn't hear the voices anymore. Ronald stepped out of the room and I scampered towards Bird but of course I tripped and fell.

"Those glasses really don't do much for you huh?"

"So where's Kuro Momo staying?"

Ronald nervously scratched his head.

"Eh he the Trancy Manor?"

"WHAT WITH THOSE PERVS!?"

Sebastian and Ciel walked into the main hall.

"Ms. Calander I suggest you start saying your goodbyes the young master has already sent a carriage for you."

Ronald grabbed me and kissed me, Bird hooted with laughter which was a totally mood killer. He pulled away and I blushed furiously, soon a carriage pulled up in the courtyard. I realized Bird still had my… clothes; I grabbed them and stuffed them into my suitcase. Ronald gave me a kiss on the cheek and Bird hugged me. I got in the carriage and braced myself for the torcer that lay ahead.

When I got to the Truancy manor I heard a high pitched shriek.

"Claude! She's back!"

I got out of the carriage and the little Blonde boy in front of me stepped backed wide eyed.

"No this one's _**worse**_! Look at her legs there so _exposed_! Ah ha! She _has_ to be punished."

He reached towards me and I kicked him hard. A man stepped behind me and restrained my arms.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk" Alois teased "I see you stay here will be quite troublesome." A monotone voice said behind me "I see your stay here will be quite troublesome"

"Show her to her room."

The man walked into the house and made a gesture for me to follow him. He walked down the hall and led me into a room. It was plain purple. I shuddered _at least it's not pink_. He shut the door and as he left he said "During your stay here you will be expected to wear a uniform my master has picked out." I opened the closet it was too hideous to describe I walked over to my bed _Oh Ronald how could you let this happen._


	6. The Undertaker and Some Kidnapping

_In memory of Dosie~ the one who was there for me when no one else was_

* * *

_~Griffs P.O.V.~_

I impatiently squirmed in my seat, unable to wait for my weekend with the Undertaker. After all, he is my favorite character.

"Sebastiaaaaaannnnn. How much looonnngggeeeerrrr?!"

"Only a few more minutes My Lady."

"You said that one hooouuurrrr agooooo!"

"No. I said that fifteen minuets ago."

"Same thing! And what did I tell you about calling me a lady?!"

"My apologies...Bird...But please just wait a bit longer."

"Fine." I grumbled. A few minutes later, we arrived at the morgue. I burst out of the carriage and ran inside, glomping a very surprised Undertaker.

"Waaaaah! Undertaker! Sebby-chan is so booorrrriiiinnnnnnggggggg!"

"Ihihihihihihihihihi! Well, well M'Dear, how's 'bout's that butler tells us an amusing joke hm?" We both turned to Sebby with psyco grins, but he was already gone. "Awww~ He left." I said with a pouty face.

"Kukukuku~ I'm sure you can find other things to amuse you, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess... Can I play with the dead bodies? Please?" I made super cute convincing puppy eyes, this seemed to do the trick.

"...Alright, be careful. We can't have you disturbing other guests now can we? Ihihihihihihihihihihh~"

"Yay! Thank you!" I hugged him and ran off to the 'store room'. I found a scalpel and, some how, managed to cut out a heart from one of the corpses, getting extremely bloody in the process, and started playing hackey-sack with it. I laughed like a maniac,thawing an extremely good time. Undertaker peeked in to see what the noise was. He ended up in a laughing fit. Sooner than expected we were both on the floor curled into fetal positions laughing our heads off. We had gotten into a blood battle when I had thrown the heart at Undertaker and it exploded. He threw a lung at me, and it continued from there. That is how we ended up like this. I sat up and looked at my clothes. They were absolutely ruined.

"Aaaaawwww! This is my favorite shirt!"

"Don't worry M'Dear, we'll find you something else to wear."

"But-"

"No objections? Good. Ihihihihihi~ now follow me!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me the basement. He led me through one corridor after another, to a point which I was certain, that if I tried to get out by myself I would get horribly lost.(I have no sense of direction what so ever)Undertaker-kun dragged me into a final room filled with...wait for it...dresses. He made an expansive gesture, "Pick whatever suits you M'Dear! Kukukukukuk~" I looked around distastefuly at the dresses when something caught my eye. There was a pair of billowy pants that, when one stood strait, the pants would look like a dress; the top part had a corset like think around the middle, and was topped of by the smallest ruffles on the base shirt. I picked it out from the rack and showed it to him.

"How 'bout this one?"

" Are you sure my dear? That..._outfit..._is hardly proper for a lady like yourself~"

"There are two things **horribly** wrong with that sentence."

"Oh? And what would those things be? Ne~"

"One. I am not a lady. Two. I don't care if I'm proper or not. Do you know how uncomfortable those dresses are?!"

"Alright fine. You can wear those." Undertaker-kun sighed, defeated.

* * *

Once I had changed into my new cloths and washed my old modern ones, I looked around for something to do. So far, I found nothing. Undertaker was busy working so I had nothing to do. I sighed aloud and sat on a coffin, bored out of my mind. Just then, Undertaker-kun called me. I rushed to his side, hoping for something fun. He handed me a list of groceries. Weird groceries.

"Why do you need me to buy first class embalming fluid?"

"Because I'm almost out, that's why! kukukuku, your such a silly girl!"

"No I'm not!...Ok, maybe I am. But Undertaker-kun, where am I supposed to find half this stuff?!"

"Why, in the black market of course! Ihihihihihihihi, you act like you've never bought human organs before!"

"How do you know I have!?"

"You just told me~"

"Whatever. I'm going shopping." And with that I stormed out of the shop, pissed as hell. Damn that sneaky bastard.

Why does he care if I'm silly or not?! I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into the road when all of a sudden, a carrige came rushing into sight.

Right. Next. To. Me.

Someone pulled me out of the way in a fast flash causing my vision to scramble. Once I felt I had stopped moving and the world was no longer in triplets I realized there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see who my rescue was and blushed slightly. It was the incredibly handsome, and super ultra kind Agni! I swiftly disentangled myself from him and bowed incredibly low, for Prince Soma was right behind him.

"Śukriā!"

"Your welcome! Good job saving this girl Agni! I commend you!" Soma said enthusiastically.

"Thank you my prince!" Agni stroked the princes ego fosuccumb a long time that I had wandered off by myself. I sighed and held up the list Undertaker gave me, examining e contents once again. I sighed and shoved it back into my pocket, not finding any content helping me locate the black market. I peeked around a few alleyways anduneven asked people if they knew where it was, getting a few odd looks while doing so, and finnaly I gave up. I slouched in a dark, creepy, stained alleyway, exhausted from wandering around all day. Suddenly a hand came out of thedarkness and pressed a damp cloth to my mouth. Why did...it smell so...sweet? Damn...

* * *

I woke up tied with rope and gagged. I tried to ask the hazy figures in front of me Merritt came out muffled. My vision cleared up for the second time today and I was able to make out the room I was being held in. It was fancy and looked like a mansion...Why would I be tied up in a mansion? Since speech was out of the question, I decided to sit back and listened to the conversation.

"told you already! Now go call the goddamn man!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"the trash I have to put up with..."

"It'll be worth it though. Do you have any idea how much that damn mortician has?! He's got as much money as the bloody Queen 'erself!" I heard a deep gruff voice join the conversation. Mortician...they must mean the Undertaker...but, if he had money, why didn't he use it to buy himself better living conditions, or food, or- that's it! I remember him saying something about hating the queens money! He refused to accept it, but the government payed him anyways. I had tuned out when suddenly something hard connected with my face in a rather swift, sweeping motion, making me see stars.

"I asked you a question! Now answer it!" demanded the gruff voice, rather loudly, I might add.

"Oh, sorry, you were talking? I wasn't listening. Please repeat the question." I said calmly, finding that my gag had been removed.

This earned me another kick to the face as well as being called a "filthy brat". I sighed. When would they figure it out...

* * *

Śukriā-Thank you

Sorry this took so long to update. Whachamacallit block/family issues/ holiday buisness. Annnnny ways! Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Recognition

Mystery Author Revealed! It isssssssss...YaoiG666!

Next Chapter will be updated a week...ish...just to be safe...it might also be a bit shorter than usual...


	8. William

**Author's Note: Hey you know I'm glad you guy accept my strangeness and do not flame. In case _e_you havent noticed I dont like flame and would like to ask you to put your flames in a kind way and I will do the same for you. As you might have already read I am YaoiG666 so since you knowI would like you too read and comment you dont have to just a friendly request not everything i write is Yaoi but if you want to read some you can find that there too so without further adoo the next chapter**

* * *

I was woken up by Claude yanking the sheets off my bed, Since Ronald wasn't here I carried on with my usual pajamas the Ronald Knox T-shirt and underwear.

"ROSE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

My eyes shot open and I caught a glimpse of Ronald's strawberry locks before tackling Claude for some sheets. Claude threw me off of him and pinned me down and I tried to kick him off but he was to strong. If Ronald wasn't there I would have most likely would have been rape. Ronald was doing his best to keep his cool but like all Shinigami (not including Grell) hate demons. "**Don't even touch her**" I completely forgot I was in my underwear stood up and and decided to find out why these two were in my room. Ronald blushed but I didn't care "Whats going on?"

"Rose...Griff has been kidnapped"

At first I let a small giggle slip out then it turned into a uncontrolled hysteria of tears and laughter and I was curled on the floor unable to think or breath. No one knew this not even Bird but when she had met me she saved me from potential suicide when she had found me. She was my sister and savior. I looked at Ronald "We have to find her Ronald please... She... She saved my life!" Ronald looked shocked the he snapped back to reality "We will but there is only one person I know who can help us" there was a long pause "Who?!"I snapped "Will- sempai" I had to suppress a Fangirl squeal "Well if it's what you think its what best..." I managed to choke out before I ran out the door

"Rose! Maybe you want to put some clothes on that _don't_ have my face on them."

"Right... Can I have some privacy?"

"Do you need it?"

"RONALD!"

I ushered him out the door and looked for my own clothes _'ok panic time... Claude stole my clothes I have to wear that uniform!" _I left the room with a hideous short pink dress on with a laced apron and lacy leggings. Ronald entered the room and came out laughing "you forget you're little hat" I looked at him murderously "let's go." I started down the hall and he followed.

"Awww c'mon Rose I'm just playin' plus I don't think you know the way to Sempai Spears office,"

"I bet you would know you way to _William's office _wouldn't you?"

"huh... Hey!"

I giggled and we approched a navy blue uninviting building,

"Well... This is Will's house"

"Ish scary Ronnie!"

A oh too framiliar voice cut threw our conversation from a balcony

"Ronald! I told you not to come by here every time you have women troubles!"

Ronald blushed and looked up at Will "This one is a little different one of our new girls-"

"Ronald you said you wouldn't!"

"I DIDN'T ONE OF THEM GOT KIDDNAPPED!"

William snorted and left the balcony we started to walk away and the door open every bone in my body was saying "glomp Him glomp him" but I not obey.

"Hi Mr. Spears I'm Rose, Rose Calander and me and Griff are gonna be the best reaper team ever!" I jumped up and landed with a sign language 'I love you.' Will shook his head "Out of every shinigami in the academy you choose this one?"

"Hey look here Spears I may not be your traditional Shinigami but you don't always have to act all high and mighty! And at least I show _some_ emotion 'oh I'm William T. Spears and I'm in charge 'cuz I have a big pointy stick!'" I rampled on. William looked furiouse, and I wasn't exactly helping my friends cause...

* * *

**Remember what I said about it being published next week? I lied.**


	9. What Happens Whens You Get Kidnapped

Authors note: Sorry for not updating in a while, stuff's been happening and I haven't really got the time to anymore. Plus my wi-fi's down. So, yeah, sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimer: I only own myself. The other charachters belong to Yana Tsobo, etc, etc.

~Bird's P.O.V.~

I rolled my eyes at the two people in front of me. No matter how many times they asked me, I refused to betray Undertaker. I wondered though, how they figured out that Undertaker was the cause behind the Campina incident. Charles and Charles were smarter than I thought. "We know he caused it so tell us where he is!" Grey demanded.

"no."

"Do I need to stab you!?"

At the mention of violence I forgot Charles Grey meant it and snickered and said, "Maybe." earning me a real stab in the shoulder. I glared up at him. This was nothing, as I'd felt worse pain before-that was- until he twisted the sword, while it was still in my shoulder and plunged it deeper. I screamed and watched as my blood soaked into the carpet. I spat in his face. "You're a real bastard, you know that?" I sneered at him. Phillips put a hand on Grey's shoulder, "Come now Charles, you shouldn't treat a lady like that!" he said."I am not a lady!" I objected, sticking my tongue out at him. I didn't need anyones help. Besides, they were probably gonna kill me anyways. And no one was gonna come and rescue me. After all, why would Undertaker, the great legendary shinigami, come to save a nobody like me? Phillips picked me up off the floor and sat me in a chair and said, "Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"If you tell us, there'll be less trouble for you."

"Don't care."

"Please?"

"No."

Finally he gave up. He turned to Grey, "Is the medicine tank ready?" he asked. My eyes widened in fear. I knew what that was. That was how they altered Ciel's memory in season two! I. started to struggle against my bindings, trying oh so desperatly to get free, but to no avail. I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. Team Charles dragged me to the dark room with a deep basin, pool, thingy, whatever! Point is they dragged me into the medicine tank room with the basin full of medicine. It looked different. The one in season two was a sickly shade of green, but this medicine was a dark, deep, menacing shade of purple. I smirked. Good thing I could hold my breath for a long time. Grey strapped me to the chair, cold eyes smirking viciously at me. Phillips was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You can still tell us now, and we won't have to do this to you." Phillips said wisely.

See, thing about me is, I am stupid. I know no one was going to rescue me. I know I wasn't getting out of this. And I **know** I hate authority. And these guys were extreme authority. So I decided to rain on their parade.

"No matter what you do to me, I will **never** betray him to the likes of brainless, un-evolved pond scum like you!" I shouted harshely at them. Phillip glared. Grey bitch-slapped me across the cheek. Bastard. Phillips pulled the crank-leever-thing, -oh you know what I mean- I quickly took a breath before crashing into the water. It burned like fire. I felt tiny painful prickles all over my body, like I was being dropped into a tub full of sea urchins.(I'm around the Ocean a lot, and there's a lot of sealife where I live. NEVER EVER step on the black/ purple prickly things on the rocks when swimming/ snorkeling/surfing/scuba diving. They hurt. DON'T DO IT) I screamed in pain and medicine filled my mouth. Well, so much for not breathing. I saw the last of the air bubbles from my mouth float up to the surface. My mind went a little fuzzy. They pulled me up.

"Ready to tell us yet?" Grey asked harshely. I snarled at him, medicine leaking from the corners of my mouth.

"No. I'll never tell." Grey waved his hand, Phillip's pulled the lever thing again and down I went. The same sensation as before washed over me, except less painful this time. I felt my nerves shut down and I went numb. My mind became more clouded, and it became hard to think straight. I was pulled up again.

"How 'bout now lady?" Grey rudely asked.

"N-Never." What did that medicine do to me?! I was dunked again and felt all control leave me. I only hoped my loyalty to the Undertaker and stubborness stayed. I was pulled up again, my mind a little loopy.

"Now. Tell. Us." Grey said, looked rather pissed.

"..."

"Well?! WELL?!"

"...nope! Hahaha hehehe ha!" I laughed hysterically. Thank goodness I din't tell. I don't know how I could've lived with myself if I told, like some kind of wimpy nancy-cat. Grey seemed to have an argument with Phillips. My vision was a bit clouded. I saw Grey shove Phillips aside and pull the lever himself. I went under again and was under for at least two minuets. My air supply ran out at one minuet and thirty seconds. I started to choke on the medicine I had accidentally inhaled. Finally I was pulled up. I was coughing up blood and the strange purple medicine. I felt myself go limp, head hanging. Thank goodness they'd pulled me up in time, I thought I was going to drown! At least I never betrayed Undertaker. Thank goodness. My vision started to darken. I heard Phillips shouting at Grey, and Grey swearing his head off.

"Damn!" Grey shouted.

"You idiot! You pushed her to far! She's only fifteen!" Phillips raged, sounding worried.

WHAT? What was going on?! My vision blackened completely and I felt my eyelids slide shut. Well, at least they didn't _mean_ to kill me. Most people would probably freak out at the thought of dying, thinking their prince will come to save them. Not me. I had somewhat of a hope to die. I had been meaning to leave the living world for some time now. I wouldn't commit suicide, that was just cowardly. But that didn't mean I wouldn't welcome death with open arms. I knew no one would come for me, seeing as no one actually cares about me. I smiled as I felt my heart slow down to a dangerous rate and my breathing became shallow. "thank you..." I whispered before my lungs shut down. I heard a sound like glass breaking, and a lot of it. Then, I heard Undertaker's voice, calm, with a tad of worry, and extremely threatening and smooth. Such a nice thing to hear before I die. I hope he'll bury me, and make my coffin. That would be great. I heard two thumps and a pair of groans. My restraints were removed and I fell into a strong, steady pair of arms. I was pulled close to someone. They smelled like death. Ah, Undertaker-kun was holding me. Awesome. I could die in the arms of my one-sided love.

I felt a shock run through my body. Nonononononono. NO! I finally had the perfect death and now he was going to ruin it! NO! I felt my heart start to beat quickly again, fresh air entered my lungs as I was able to breath again. My eyes fluttered open at the quick jolt of pain. The first thing I saw was Undertaker smiling down at me. His beautiful eyes, no longer shrouded by his bangs. He smiled warmly and kindly as he could down at me, "Now now, no need to go die on me yet M'Dear. You've brought me some great laughs and it'd be such a shame to lose them." he said. I reached up and shakily cupped the side of his face, stroking the surprisingly smooth skin with my thumb. He grinned, flashing me his pearly whites. Undertaker-kun pressed my hand to his face as it started to slip away, "Ahh, colder than death. Such a wonderful temperature." He mused. "Now come M'Dear, I do believe you have one of your friends very worried indeed! Ne~ Eihihihihihhihihihihihihi!" His hair fell back in front of his face as he returned to his usual self, reverting back from his more elegant side that I had only seen in the manga. Guess it really did exist. "ne~ Ready?" he asked, I caught a glint of lime green from one of his eyes peeking through my bangs. I nodded weakly. Undertaker-kun grabbed me by the waist and we jumped through the broken window, hurteling over the rooftops of London back to his little shop. I blacked out as soon as he set foot on the ground.


	10. Reunited with a Friend

**Author's note : Okay that was exremally scary for me because Bird is my best friend and I love her -you know what I mean- Please, please, please comment reassuring her she is important! I cannot lose her and to think some people just got over depression -me- I love you Bird!**

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT ROSE! If I did own kuroshitsuji I would make it a big smut feast haha sorry all you innocent people out there 3 I love you Toboso-sempai!**

William looked shocked then slammed the door in my face. I looked at Ronald who was suppressing a laugh "Nice Rose" he squealed. I fell to the ground "Ronald what if she's dead I love her!"

"Whoa there missy your mine."

"Ronald know is not the time for jokes!" I sobbed. He kneeled down and pulled me into his arms all I could say was "I love her" and "she's my best friend" I was too scared to speak. The Undertaker approached us a limp body in his arms bridal style. My eyes where fogged with tears but I know who it was. "NO!" I screamed "Is she okay?!" I whimpered and pulled her away from The Undertaker and onto my lap. I sobbed uncontrollably and prayed she was okay wondering why the Undertaker would talk. "U-Undertaker I-I l-l-love yo- KUROMOMO?!" Bird sayed weakly but with shock. I half laughed half sobbed harder "Bird your alive!" I sobbed "What did you expect for me to be dead?" She said sitting up. I tackled Bird to the ground glomping her. "I-I'm so happy your okay! Y-y-your my best f-friend and I love you a-a-and please please please never leave me again! ANd would you be mad if I said a little bit?" Ronald pulled me off of Bird she was surprised my reply and I could sence Ronald displeasure in his iron grip.

"So Milady you love me now do ya?"

The Undertaker pulled Bird into his arms and I gasped a little in excitement "YAY BIRD!" The Undertaker and Griff looked at me obviously anger especially Bird "O-oops Sorry I-I sho-" Ronald pulled me in and kissed me passionately and I heard a door open "For your information ma'am it is not a 'big point stick' as you put it it is a- Ronald?!" It was William. I felt my eye twitch and looked over to Bird and The Undertaker who were making out despite Will's presence. Will slightly cleared his throat and Bird pushed the Undertaker away and deep blush on her cheeks. It was weird I had never seen Bird blush before. **( Damn straight she hasn't XD Bird wrote that)**

"oh Momo by the way what the _h*ll _are you _wearing_?"

I blushed " I WAS IN THE FLIPPIN' _TRANCY_ MANOR!"

"... OH YEAH! I FORGOT!"

I faceplamed "Griff what now I miss everyone can we just take everyone here except for Will with us?"

"Kuromomo before we think of that how are we going to get home?"

"I don't know can we bring people from our would here instead"

Griff glared at me and I shut my mouth. Ronald put his arm around me and his warmth soothed me. "Griff who were your kidnappers?" "Well you know the Campina incident?"

"How could forget"

I absent mindedly started to sing "My Heart Will Go On" From Titanic giggling at my own private joke.

"Well you know the queens butlers?"

"The Charles!" I felt a growl escape my throat.

"Yeah"

"I **hate **them. They are the drink spilt on my book! They are the fly buzzing around my head! THey are-"

"MOMO WE GET IT ALREADY"

"Um ladys and Undertaker senpai how are we gonna get revenge?" Ronald asked

I rubbed my hands together and laughed minacally as evil thoughts filled my mind "... Stop it Rose! your freakin' me out!" I glared at Ronald briefly and continued to be creepy untill Bird smacked me upside the head "Ow!"

"Thank you Griff" Ronald sighed

"Ronald! You jerk!" I growled

"Sorry Rose" he chuckled

"You should be Ronald _sempai_" Bird teased

"William what are you even doing here?!" I yelled

"It's my home. Get of my property now you four" he snarled and slammed the door. I stuck my tongue out and I heard from inside "OI I SAW THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" That was not Will's voice

"So you got a visitor Will senpai~" I teased. A framiliar red head got booted on to the patio with us fallowed by another slam of the door "Will senpai your so cruel~"

"YOU BRAT THAT'S MY THING!"

I dodged Grell's Death scythe and hid behind Ronald "Wonnie save me" Bird sighed and we all started to head to my decided destination; The Shinigami library.

**Well I am enough of that I hope it wasn't to stupid comment like whatever do your thing as fans love you all! (Unless your flammers then you can suck my d*ck I don't have a d*ick) So yeah**


End file.
